Can I love a Snake?-Orochimaru
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


Do you believe you are worthy of love? I have thought this question for as long as I can remember, I am a bad person; I have killed for no reason and have lived for centuries taking the bodies of others. I take a body and the inhabited dies and the body changes to look like me, so I will be able to live forever. I have been around for a long time but still look 21, the young woman in the picture is me. I am a hard sadistic person but have a fun side and enjoying killing, but do I deserve love?

My name has changed over time but at the moment I go by Rei. I live in the company of Orochimaru at this time, he does not know of my ability to change bodies although I know he is going to try it himself. I was standing in front of the fridge staring into it when Kabuto shut the door and said, "Rei, Orochimaru has asked to see you!" Kabuto was always polite to me, I was not sure why but believed he was scared of me and the fact that I was always nice and polite to Orochimaru must have made him like me. I nodded and walked away to Orochimaru office, I knocked on the door and then went in.

Orochimaru looked up and I said, "You wanted to see me my lord!" He smirked and I stood their emotionless and waited for him to talk, when he did I listened, "Rei we have someone joining us and I would like you to train him alright!" I nodded and bowed as I said, "I will start when I am needed." He smiled and said, "You will start now he is waiting out in the training area!" I nodded and left, I walked outside and saw a young boy. I walked up to him and he smirked as he said, "You're the girl that was staring into the fridge when I came in!"

I nodded and said, "It relaxes me, although I do not eat much!" He watched and I said, "You may call me Rei I am to start your training on the curse mark, what is your name?" He smirked and said, "Sasuke Uchiha!" I nodded and said, "First lesson don't let emotion into a fight if you do you lose!" I watched him and attacked at the last possible second, we fought for a good few hours and I made him push the mark.

After a while he went into the second stage and I stopped fighting and said, "Now control it and go back to normal!" I watched him fight with the instinct and get in under control, without saying anything I turned and left him panting on the ground as I walked back to the hideout I said, "Orochimaru he is all yours!" I knew he had bbeen it the tree watching and he jumped down and said, "Ah very perceptive Rei!" I nodded and went into the hideout to my room and shut the door.

I sat on the bed and my thoughts went to the all too familiar subject of love, I smiled like I never did in the presences of others, I got up and walked to Orochimarus office and knocked before I walked in. He was back at his desk with Kabuto at his side and I asked, "Orochimaru I would like permission to go to the leaf and do some research?" He watched me and asked, "I would like to know what you have been researching all this time, but you may go!" I nodded and as I was leaving I glanced back and said, "Love, I have been researching Love!" Then I walked out and teleported to the leaf.

I grabbed my note pad and sat on a bench and started writing about couples, when I saw a group of children in a ramen shop and decided to watch them. I went in ordered and sat in a booth next to then they looked about 15 and there were several hot guys and cute girls. I was writing and didn't notice when one had gotten over and was reading what I was writing. He looked at the others and said, "This lady is writing about us!" I looked up to a boy with long brown hair and lavender eyes. As they all heard I closed the book and looked at them as one said, "Are you a spy why are you writing about us?"

I watched them and said, "I am sorry if it bugs you I am researching love and the conflict in you group interests me, but if you prefer I can leave." I got up to leave when a blond boy said, "No it is all right but what do you mean conflict?" I looked at them opened my book and read, "They shy girl likes the blond boy but he is oblivious, he seems to like the pink haired girl." I looked up and they were blushing and I continued, "The girl with buns likes the long brown haired boy while he seems only interested in himself!" I looked up and said with no emotion, "That is as far as I have gotten."

They all seemed upset and I bowed as I said, "I'm sorry I will leave." No one stopped me and I teleported back to the hideout into the kitchen. I opened the door to the fridge and stared knowing at the same time that Orochimaru was standing behind me. He cleared his throat and said, "Rei why do you research love?" I turned and said with no emotion, "Orochimaru I have not been able to feel true emotion in such a long time, I want to know what it feels like again! All I feel now is small tingles of emotion." He watched me and said, "Well Rei I need you to come to my office in about an hour!" I nodded and opened the fridge back up and stared, I barely noticed when Orochimaru left looking back at me as he did, but I did notice.

I moved slowly to the hall outside his office and knocked before I walked in. I stood there looking around Orochimaru wasn't here, in fact no one was in here. I sighed and stepped into the room fully to hear the door shut. I spun around and saw Orochimaru standing in front of the shut door. I watched as he slowly walked up to me and said, "You said you needed me Orochimaru?" He smiled and said, "Yes, in more ways than one!" I tilted my head when he stopped an inch in front of me. I waited for him to say something and jumped slightly when he pressed his lips to mine. It took me a few seconds but I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed back. Without breaking the kiss he picked me up bridle style and I felt a bed form under me.

He broke the kiss and said, "You want to feel something, well I would like you to feel!" I didn't say anything and my face was kept neutral. He started to undress and I propped up on my elbows to watch, I couldn't help to think that he was hot. He noticed me watching and smirked as he climbed on the bed and started to kiss me again. I kissed back it it quickly turned hot and then hotter. I woke up to an odd feeling, my stomach felt like butterflies were flying around and my heart was beating a mile a minute.

I realized it was morning so turned to see Orochimaru smiling and playing with a bit of my hair. He saw me awake and said, "How do you feel?" I thought and replied, "My heart is beating way to fast and my stomach feels like butterflies are fluttering in it." He smiled and said, "I am not an expert on love but I know it is what I feel for you, and the feelings you have are the same I have whenever I am near you!" I turned fully to look at him and said, "You love me?" He smiled and said, "Yes I do!" I smiled my first real smile and said, "I think I love you to Orochimaru!" He smelt my hair and said, "Good!"

_Two Weeks Later_

I have officially moved into Orochimaru's room and have begun to understand feelings and showing them more and more. He had learned how old I truly was and how I accomplished it, and he now understood some. I was laying on the bed, not feeling well, when Kabuto came in grumbling as he said, "Lord Orochimaru told me you were not feeling well and to check you out!" I smiled at him and he seemed to do a double take because he had never seen me smile.

He put a bag down and said, "What is wrong?" I smiled again and said, "My stomach is a bit upset, I told Orochimaru I would be fine." He nodded and took blood and said, "I will be back in a bit Rei!" I nodded and as he left fell asleep.

I woke up to Orochimaru screaming so it was heard throughout the whole hideout, but was muffled so I could not understand. All a sudden the door was threw open and Orochimaru came in but when he saw me his gaze softened. He smiled as he sat on the bed said, "How are you feeling Rei?" I smiled as I got up and said, "Much better thank you!" He pushed me back so I was laying down so I gave him a confused look and he said, "Kabuto told me what was wrong and that you need to stay in bed for a while!" I watched him as he looked guilty and asked, "Orochimaru what is wrong with me?"

He looked away and said, "Well you are pregnant Rei!" I looked at him and laughed as I said, "That's not possible, I have changed bodies so many times I can't have children and I am not sure I would want to!" He glanced at me and said, "Well it is and I am ordering you to stay in bed until I say otherwise!" I watched him and said, "Yes My Lord!"

_Eight and ½ Months Later_

I was yelling and throwing pillows at Kabuto who was trying to examine me. I screamed, "Get out you stupid idiot!" He was dodging pillows when Orochimaru came in and said, "What is going on here!" I looked at him and threw a pillow while I screamed, "You, it's you fault the stupid pain!" He dodged the pillow looked at Kabuto and said, "Is she in labor?" He nodded and crossed his arms as he said, "Yes and she will not let me near her!" Orochimaru sighed and walked up to me dodging the pillows I was throwing. He stuck a needle in my arm and the last thing I remember is screaming and cussing more than I have in my entire life.

I woke up and screamed, then heard Orochimaru and felt him smooth out my hair as he said, "Rei we have twins a baby boy and a baby girl!" I smiled and said, "I am sorry about earlier!" He chuckled and Kabuto came in holding a blue and pink blanket, I held out my arms to hold them and he placed them gently into them. I looked down at my babies, the little girl had blond hair and green snake like eyes, while my boy had my blue eyes and his fathers black hair, and both had my tan skin. I smiled at them then up at Orochimaru and said, "What should we name them?"

He smiled at me and said, "Well I think you should name them okay?" I smiled and said, "How about our little girl is Saya and our little boy Kai?" He looked at them and nodded as he said, "Perfect!"

Our children grew to be great ninja and both decided to live their lifes like normal and live the life span of a human, but Orochimaru and I will be there for our grandchildren and every genration after.


End file.
